Shattered Blood
by ItsNothingToDoWithYou
Summary: Clary met Valentine years before she met Jace. She was trained as a weapon and for his use only, trained to be loyal and lethal. Does this now make Jace the enemy? Regardless, Clary struggles to abide by Valentine's command to eliminate Jace. She is torn between the feelings for the boy she is meant to kill and Valentine's immoral misuse of the Mortal Instruments.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M WRITING THIS BUT I WATCHED THE FILM AND THEN YH... them feels... 3 I don't own any characters and all that :3 **

**Quote from this chapter: "**She saw him as a shadow of darkness"

**Expectation**

Clary stood in the middle of New York, turning slowly in a circle, a small smile on her face as the bright lights of the city shone back at her. Simon had told her he would meet her at this exact point, and so she waited. She stood there in dark jeans with a lighter blue top on, a brown material jacket over top. Ok, it didn't really keep her warm, but it was her favourite. She glanced down to her hand and tried to remove some of the pen she had on there from boredom earlier on.

The minutes went on, and after half an hour of waiting, her smile dropped. Simon had never stood her up before, as a best friend he was there for her. Always. She sighed and ran a hand through her red hair which highlighted her green eyes. She would just go back home to her Mum, she would be happy at least then.

Over the past few days Clary had definitely felt smothered by her Mum, almost too much so. A nervousness seemed to surround Jocelyn, one that wasn't there usually. One that bothered Clary but, she chose not to show it. Come on, what teenage girl would worry about an over protective mother?

Clary shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and began to walk home, glancing down to her feet, they knew exactly how to get her home, as if it were on the back of her hand- or foot.

The voices of the citizens of New York got quieter as she walked into her neighbourhood, the bright lights of the city dimming, replaced by plain old street lamps: one that always seemed to flicker, half way down the road.

Clary paused, a small frown forming on her face, something was wrong. Something was almost too perfect. Her eyes averted to the side to where her home was, for a moment she was distracted. She turned though looked forward once more: and gasped.

In front of her stood a man, a man with dark hair wearing a long leather black coat, a small deep smirk that seemed to dominate his features glared back at her.

For a moment, Clary couldn't move.

She just stared at this man, who at first made no move towards her. A normal initially thought would be to run, to think of him as a robber or a rapist or something extreme like that. But Clary didn't, she saw him as a shadow of darkness. It was clear he wasn't portraying the aura of a rapist, or a robber or anything along those lines, but there was something wrong about his morals. Something she couldn't quite place her finger on. When she didn't speak, he did:

"Clarissa..." He said, his words a whisper, and in the silence of the air, rang as a clear as anything "It's good to see you..."

"How do you know my name?" Clary snapped sharply, she certainly didn't take well to people knowing things about her, especially not dark strangers like him. "And it's Clary..." She confirmed. She knew at this point it was definitely time to leave, to run into the house and up the stairs, and yet, she didn't feel afraid.

"You have no idea who I am... do you...?" He replied to her, not exactly answering her question. "You've been kept from me..." his voice held this control and almost anger that was deep within his eyes.

"Who...are...you..." Clary demanded, stronger this time. But, the strength in her voice lessened when her eyes focused in on the man in front of her. More importantly, the space at the top of his chest. She focused on the black mark on him, a sort of pattern, it looked like a tattoo. But she knew it was more than that "And what...is that..." She commented. She glanced down to her own hand. On it was an image very similar, but it had been drawn in pen, done while she was having coffee earlier that day.

The man too glanced down to her hand and he laughed slightly, half humor, half surprise. "Oh you'll remember soon enough... and then I can fill in the details..."

Clary knew that this was getting too weird. Her eyes flickered to her house and she went to take a step to it.

Within moments, the man's hand gripped tightly into Clary's wrist "I... " he paused "wouldn't do that if I were you. Your mother does not need to know that I've returned yet".

Clary took a deep breath as she could feel this man's hands firmly on her wrist, physically trapping her in her footsteps. Her mind was spinning with so many questions she wanted answers to, but somehow, her mind told her that he wasn't the man to give them.

"At least tell me who you are..." Clary spoke bravely.

"For now...?" he replied to her, this dark smirk on his face growing. Almost as if it were a game and he was carefully placing his piece on the board. "For now call me Valentine, the rest will come in time".

**Sooooooo... Yep. I know its short but I'm going to leave it there for now and just see how things go :) Please review any comments or suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who's read this, followed it or reviewed! It is much appreciated :) And so as requested I shall continue this and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Quote from this chapter: "**it's time I took you away from this mundane lie of a lifestyle your living"

**.0.o.0.o.0.o. = Skip in time/ Change of place ( Something like that anyways :p ) **

**Living a Lie **

Rays of sunshine shone through the curtains of Clary's room as morning came, but as Clary lay there awake, it wasn't the morning she was focusing on. It was the night before. The night she had met the man she knew as Valentine. It didn't make sense, honestly nothing really did anymore. Clary felt like she was trapped in a world she no longer knew, she lived a life that wasn't her own.

_No. _

She sat up, running a hand through her loose red hair. She wasn't the kind of girl to let things control her mind too much. Valentine had stated he would see her again soon, but 'soon' didn't really give a time frame. 'Soon' meant that he could appear at any moment in time. Clary took a deep breath and got out of bed in an almost angry manner- this shouldn't have been bothering her so much.

But it was.

Within minutes, Clary was dressed and ready to head out. She hadn't even seen her mum since talking to Valentine. She was asleep when Clary had come home, but this morning? She was pretty sure her mum would be in the kitchen, waiting to say good morning. Clary groaned.

She braved it though and walked out of her bedroom and to the front door.

"Clary...?" She heard her mother's silk voice call out to her.

Clary made an annoyed face, stopping in her tracks she sighed. _Great_. "Yh mum..?" She replied back, it was clear in her voice she didn't want to have this conversation.

Jocelyn walked round the corner, giving her daughter a small slight smile as she saw her. As mother and daughter stood there, they seriously looked like a split mirrored image of each other. Not that Clary would admit that though. "You didn't get in till late last night.." her mother commented sharply, protectively, but still held this gentleness that only she could bring.

Clary sighed. So much for the _pleasing-mum-as-coming-home-early _thought yesterday. "Yh...Simon didn't show and then I got caught up by this weird guy who talked to me and—" she was cut off by her mum.

"Weird guy..? What was his name? What did he look like?"

Sure, her mum worried, but not to the extent of this. She had never seen her mum eye's look genuinely afraid for her, genuinely concerned and like there was something she desperately wanted to say: but wouldn't.

"Just this homeless guy" Clary lied in return, keeping to Valentine's words. She wasn't sure why she was abiding by him. In fear of him hurting her mum? She wasn't sure. And besides, he didn't seem like the guy who lived in a cute one bedroom apartment with his pet cat called fluffy. No...definitely not. So, a homeless guy wasn't too far from the truth. "Seriously Mum, stop stressing... "

.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Later than planned, Clary managed to walk out of the place that she called home, she strolled down the streets and honestly, for a moment she wasn't really sure where her destination was. She didn't really have one. She just needed to escape and figure things out.

Without really realising where her mind was taking her, as Clary glanced up, she saw she was standing on the bridge over the river that ran through New York. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned over, staring back at her reflection which shimmed in the water, and she thought:

"_Seriously Clary, what the hell are you doing..." _this thought process was easier to do when staring back at a reflection of one's self. "_You lied to your mum, listening to this weird freaky dangerous guy who seems to hold answers that you want to know" _She shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead_ "Ok, just calm it... what you drew on your hand in pen isn't what he had on his chest... he isn't anyone. Just forget it. Go back home and have a nice bath. Perhaps meet Simon. Just... forget about the guy named Valentine"_

But of course, this was hard to do when he stood right behind her.

"You know, when I told you I would see you again soon, I honestly half expected you to remain indoors and not come out... Guess you're living up to pass my expectations"

Clary spun round as she heard the voice. The dark sharp voice that pierced right through her. That made every muscle in her body tense.

"Valentine..." Clary replied to him, and quite surprisingly, her voice came out strong and confident and almost daringly so. She couldn't bring herself to comment on what he had said though, perhaps he was right, she should have stayed at home.

The man looked to her, his eyes not wavering away from her, this smirk that dominated his face as he spoke "You see Clary, I'm not just going to disappear. You can see me... meaning it's time I took you away from this mundane lie of a lifestyle your living"

Clary's own thoughts from earlier flickered through her mind "_felt like she was trapped in a world she no longer knew, she lived a life that wasn't her own._" "lie of a lifestyle your living" "_felt like she was trapped in a world she no longer knew, she lived a life that wasn't her own_" "lie of a lifestyle your living."

It circulated her mind and she knew, again, he was getting in her head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you... not now...not ever..." She returned to him, but her voice was quieter. It still held this sharp spice to it though.

Valentine just looked to her and sighed heavily. Fine, he'd do this the hard way. He pulled out what looked like this crystallised wand and drew something in front of her. An image that liked like a sort of rune, one she recognised from her subconscious. A floating image that she couldn't help but concerntrate on and eventually, everything just stopped.

_I'm not going anywhere with you... not now...not ever..._

How wrong she was.

**So yh, I'm just kind of building up to get to the main story line as otherwise it won't really make sense. Hopefully the next chapter will skip forward a few years which will be interesting :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this and please review with your thoughts! Good/Not good? Yay/Nay? Update/ Not update? **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. URG. Family and friend drama and all that! But I should be able to update this quicker now :) So, Sorry to those who have had to wait **

**Quote from this chapter: "**She wasn't a Fray anymore, she was a Morgenstern"

**Choices **

_My life changed the day that I met Valentine and at first, I saw it as a nightmare. But now? Now things have changed. I've learned to be stronger, I've learned that I have lived in a word that isn't what I thought. My mundane life was a lie, as was my mum. She lied to me about everything. I sometimes see posters, put up by her stating, 'MISSING PERSON: CLARY FRAY' But that's not even my name. I'm a Morgenstern. And I always will be. _

**.0.o.0.o.0.o. ...2 Years Later...**

The nightfall of that evening came soon enough, and Clary was ready for it. Of course she was. Valentine had made her ready. She knew that his order for her not leave his estate was for her own good, so that people wouldn't try to use her against him. But now things had changed. She was strong and more importantly- Powerful. She could feel it flowing through her blood, like a life source, an energy that was warm and electric. She had been taught to see runes, and draw marks that were not in the Gray Book. She could create new runes without even really thinking about it.

And tonight was the night that would be used against the other Shadowhunters.

The ones who weren't part of The Circle. The Circle being the group, led by Valentine with the aim to purify the world for humans- Well, that was the initial aim. When Clary herself had come to the estate, it had built up the confidence of others and soon enough, The Circle was in full swing again.

Clary stood there, beside Valentine, a small smile on her lip. This was what she knew, what she had been taught. Brainwashed some would say, but she didn't dwell on this. She looked forward to the bottle green trees that would lead to the people she knew she would have to fight against. Those shadowhunters who would hate her, who would protest against what she believed in, what she was taught to believe in. But as she looked at the strength of Valentine, she knew that she was on the winning side.

As he took a step forward, she in turn did so also, standing at his right hand side a confident smirk dominating the features of her face, feeling in control, especially with 3 other shadowhunters from The Circle behind her- Following. Soon enough, they stood in the outskirts of New York City,

and it was alive. There were hundreds of people rushing about, lights from shops and homes lighting the roads and street ways, and just for a moment, Clary let her mind return back to how her life had been before she met Valentine...

She quickly pushed this aside though. She wasn't a Fray anymore, she was a Morgenstern.

Valentine looked down to her and nodded "Don't hesitate" He told her sharply, his voice was dark, cold and serious and for the first time, Clary couldn't help but have a small nervous pit, brewing in her stomach. She nodded. She would be strong. She would do what she had to.

The Circle group split up, looking around New York City to find the main Shadowhunter they were searching for- A young man names Jace Wayland. A young man that Valentine had told her she would enjoy meeting, that she wouldn't need to know what he looked like beforehand, she'd know. So with that in mind she set off in the direction of her own, a sword out, her eyes flickering from left to right for signs of movement. As the night went on, and the wind got harsher and icier, Clary began to believe tonight would be a waste. Her mind began to drift to why Valentine was hunting down these certain other Shadowhunters, it had never occurred to her really to question. But standing here, alone, in New York City, she did doubt if she was making the right choices.

She sighed heavily to herself, running a hand through her red hair, pushing some of it out of her face. Her hair often reminded her of her Mother, a constant reminder of the whirlwind of a life change she had had two years ago.

"So...You're the girl... "

All of that left her mind though when she heard a voice and spun around.

Behind her stood a boy, around her age, leaning against the wall of the building, his arms crossed tightly over his toned chest. That much was clear even with his shirt on, and Clary tried not to dwell on this. He lifted his eyebrow cockily for a short moment when she did not first respond "Cat got your tongue?" He taunted further, a small smug smirk rising on his lips.

Valentine was right. As she stood there, looking at him, she knew exactly who it was, knew exactly what he stood for. Jace Wayland. Her eyes traced over the marks of rune tattoos on him, she herself wielding them and then looked up to his eyes, connecting with his and she spoke in return "No... I'm merely trying to figure out what is so amazing about you that has Valentine interested..."

Jace laughed at this, the smirk on his lips not disappearing "I'm just amazing..Clarissa...can't you see that?"

Clary's eyes narrowed "My name...is Clary" She confirmed. No one called her Clarissa. Not unless it was to piss her off.

"Oh I know..." He replied to her, slowly stepping forward, clearly not bothered right now "But your fun to tease..."

"You don't know me..." Clary stated, however, her voice had dropped slightly. She had hardly known her true self a few years ago, and it dawned on her, perhaps he knew more than he was letting on "How do you know my name..." She demanded eventually though

"Well...that's a secret..." Jace grinned wider at this conversation, it was clear that she wasn't going to attack him, regardless of belief, he had seen this girl before Valentine had got to her. She was strong in what she wanted, he just had to figure out what Clary really, _truly_ wanted. To be with Valentine... or not...

"And we all have secrets now...don't we Clary..."

She completely ignored him comments. They were stupid, and dumb. Just like him, an annoying hot blonde... She shook her head sharply, her eyes narrowing as she lifted her sword up to him.

"What you going to do, kill me?" Jace continued, as Clary still hadn't spoken for a while.

Clary shook her head, she wasn't going to kill him. She knew that deep down she couldn't. Besides, if it was definitely who she thought she was, Valentine had wanted to see him for himself. And Clary would do the pleasures. It was her duty to.

"No... I'll take you to the man who would kill you..." Clary said, a smile on her face. It was hard to figure if the smile was real though or not, or just due to the pressure of doing what she should do, how she should act under the lessons he had taught her.

Even though this guy was annoying, she found herself desperately hoping that Valentine wouldn't actually kill him and she knew those kind of thoughts were dangerous.

**YES I BROUGHT JACE IN! I had to. I missed him not being here to write about :p**

**Please review with any comments, it is greatly appreciated :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK YH I'M BACK. LOVE ME. **

**Quote from this chapter: **There was so much Jace didn't know, and Valentine enjoyed holding the power in his hands.

**The Right Path **

Clary had hardly needed to persuade or threaten Jace to make him come with her. It was both pleasing and almost un-nerving. She walked with her hands shoved into her pockets, her eyes focused forward, a small frown playing on her face. She hoped Valentine would be pleased with her. No. She knew he would. Right? She shook her head, pushing any of this doubt out of her mind. She had Jace. Valentine wanted Jace. End of equation.

"Getting cold feet?"

Clary turned abruptly at Jace's words and she just rolled her eyes ever so slightly "Shut up." She muttered, not wanting to let him get into her mind. Which she wouldn't allow. She took in a deep breath, putting back on her strong face. The past few years she had grown stronger and more hardened. It was wired into her now. Valentine had taught her that. She walked through the streets of New York, by this time, numerous others of Valentine's followers' had joined her, circling around Jace ( who seemed perfectly calm- considering ). She was leading the pack, and deep down she knew it was what she was supposed to do, right? Valentine had taught her that after him, she would lead. She would be the Morgenstern who they followed.

She stopped, pulling out her stele. Valentine had given her it to her when she first was recruited. However, it reminded her of her mother. The intricate details on it made her think of her mother's artwork. She had never expressed this view to Valentine though. She knew he wouldn't appreciate the mention of her mum. She closed her eyes for a short moment before she pressed the rune to her skin. Soon enough she saw Valentine and where he was. What he was doing. She pulled out of the view, and within a few minutes Clary, Jace, and the rest of the followers were standing in front of Valentine.

"Ah my dear, what a good job you've done." Valentine said, this small dark smirk dominating his stone like face. His voice was patronising almost as he praised Clary, and she couldn't help but let this small frustrated frown on her face form. Over the past few days, she had begun to think more and more about what she was doing.

Clary just shrugged, not bothering to respond to Valentine. Others might see it as disrespectful, but she didn't play by the rules. Valentine himself had taught her that. She stood there, her arms crossing over her chest, jolting her head forward for Jace to move.

Although the situation certainly wasn't in his favour, Jace seemed calm, collected and cocky almost.

"You know Valentine, considering, I expected you to be taller" Jace said with a shrug, a small grin forming on his face.

Valentine sighed and took a step past Clary and over to Jace, he wasn't in the mood to play games. Jace and his little friends lately had gotten in the way. "Jace Wayland…" he said, the name rolling off of his tongue. "I knew your father you know" He said, his eye flashing bright. He knew that Jace believed Michael Wayland to be his father, and believed that the Circle's Uprising was the reason for his father's death. But there was so much Jace didn't know, and Valentine enjoyed holding the power in his hands.

Jace's eyes narrowed, because he didn't appreciate the past. "Are you done with the chit chat?" He said firmly, sighing heavily, glancing to the side, almost as if he looked bored.

The situation was clearly outnumbered, the Circle impounding upon Jace, yet he didn't feel worried. A part of him knew that he had another companion. Someone he would rely on.

Valentine took another step forward, grinning wider "You always were a wild one Jace." His eyes flickered over the boy in front of him "Shame really. Otherwise you could join little miss Clary here. With us. With me". He twirled his own stele between his fingers before he pressed it against Jace's forehead, sending scorching pain through his mind.

Deep down a pit of annoyance fluttered in Clary's stomach, because whilst she had stood by her father, enough was enough.

"Stop." She said, her voice stern and low.

Everyone went silent, their eyes turning to Clary. But the eyes on her who were the darkest, was Valentine's. Her father. He looked disappointed, confused even. His eyes focused in on Clary, even taking a small step back from Jace, towards her. "You're going down the wrong path, my lovely" He warned, his voice low and dangerous.

Clary knew she wasn't, however. Whilst her life had changed incredibly over the past few years, she was still herself. Right? Deep down even.

"This…. This Isn't the right path." She said to Valentine, stepping towards Jace, protectively almost.

Jace looked over to Clary, this grin forming on his face. He knew he wouldn't have to do much to get a reaction out of Clary. He didn't know her, but he trusted her. What he didn't trust was the Circle, and right now Clary was still part of that.

Well, for now at least.


End file.
